1. Field of the Invention
The invention contemplated here is for use primarily by amateur fisherman and specifically for preserving small bait as naturally as possible. The term small bait is directed to a type of small fish known as minnows, but also includes other various species such as suckers, smelt, sculpins. This type of bait can be kept in bait buckets which can be easily handled by a fisherman whether on the ground or a boat. It is a fact that most game fish are predatory, hence, small fish are their natural forage. It is for this reason that minnows are perhaps the most reliable of all freshwater live baits, and particularly with respect to trophy like fish. The larger the game fish, the more there is a dependability upon small fish for food, therefore, minnows are excellent bait.
Fisherman do not always fish where there is access to bait stores, hence, they must take bait with them. The fisherman who can buy live minnows whenever and wherever he wants them is most fortunate. However, bait such as minnows are kept alive and transported with difficulty, therefore, the proper equipment must be used in transporting them and preserving them. Two things are responsible for the death of minnows, overcrowding and warm water. Both of these problems cause a shortage of oxygen. It is well known that minnows require less oxygen in cold water.
The object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple tool that can be used by fisherman in retrieving minnows from a minoow bucket and for simultaneously providing oxygen to the water.
The instant invention consists of a minnow net connected to a hollow handle. The hollow handle is then connected to an aspirator having an opening at one end. The applicant's invention drastically minimizes the money that fisherman are now paying for apparatus used in oxygenating the water for the preservation of minnow life.
2. Prior Art
A novelty search was not conducted for the instant invention, however, the applicant states that there is apparatus on the market for oxygenating water and that such apparatus consists of electric and battery operated pumps. These are expensive and not always reliable as that contemplated by the applicant.